


Eső áztatta utcák

by SylvesterLazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hungarian, Hurt/Comfort, London, One-Shot, PTSD, Post-Hogwarts, long time no see, magyar
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvesterLazarus/pseuds/SylvesterLazarus
Summary: Hermione Granger egy esős napon sétál London utcáin, mikor egy rég nem látott alakot pillant meg, akiről lerí, hogy szüksége lenne néhány kedves szóra. De miképp szólítsa meg?





	Eső áztatta utcák

**Author's Note:**

> Ez egy ilyen izéé... tudod. Hurt/comfort sablon sztori. Azért remélem, hogy nem lett borzalmas.

Egy megszokott, esős Londoni nap volt. A viharfelhők már távolodtak a horizont felé, de az utcákon még javában álltak víztócsák és az erős, hideg szél miatt a legtöbben kabátot viselve, lehúzott esernyővel a kezükben sétáltak a városban.

Hermione Granger ugyanígy ballagott fel-alá, míg a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban megbeszélt találkozójának időpontjára várt. Még egy órája volt vissza, de szeretett volna legalább másféllel előbb a helyszínre érkezni. Mugli születése révén olykor szívesebben választotta a varázstalan közlekedési módokat a hopponálás helyett. Szerette továbbá az eső áztatta város hangulatát, ami mindig visszarepítette a gyerekkorába.

Most, korai lévén nem akart rögtön a Minisztériumba menni, hanem még néhány percet az utcán töltött. Egyszerre viszont meglátott egy alakot, aki nem illett a tömegbe. Ez az ember nem viselt kabátot, hanem egy egyszerű, fehér ing volt rajta, amit a nedvesség szürkére torzított. Ezen felül egyedül ő ült egy padon a szabad ég alatt, ami ekkor szintén csurom víz kellett hogy legyen. A harmadik külső jegy, ami talán leginkább kiemelte, az a természetellenesnek ható hófehér haja. Hermione a háború vége óta nem találkozott Draco Malfoyyal, aki most itt ült előtte csurom vizesen, és csak meredt maga elé az elázott falevelek borította járdára.

Hermione fejében rögtön előkerültek a csúnya emlékek, de még ezek ellenére is sajnálatot érzett iránta, ahogy ott látta. Soványabb volt mint valaha, és valahogy ráncosabbnak is tűnt. Nyilván többet öregedett az elmúlt évek alatt mint kellene. Tudta azonban, hogy ő maga is hasonlóan fest, ráadásul hiába volt az ellensége, most mégis ugyanazt a meggyötört, a háború jegyeit magán viselő embert látta benne, mint ami ő maga is volt. Ezen felül tudta, hogy a szóbeszédek szerint más oka is van annak, hogy Draco ilyen állapotba került. Ahogy ránézett, egy olyan embert látott, akinél szomorúbbat jelenleg nem tudott előkeríteni emlékei közül.

Ő azonban nem nézett vissza. Észre sem vette ahogy lassan közeledett felé a nedves füvön keresztül. Mindössze akkor vett róla tudomást, mikor a boszorkány a padhoz ért és leült mellé. A járásáról és finom mozdulatairól rögtön felismerte egykori ellenfelét, nem kellett az arcára néznie. Néhány másodpercig csak ültek mozdulatlanul. Hermione végig őt nézte, de Draco csak éppen hogy felé pillantott és mikor rövid időre a tekintetük találkozott, görnyedt testtartásából egy gyenge biccentést láttatott, majd tovább meredt maga elé. Hermione arra gondolt, hogy mennyire magába lehet most zuhanva. Hosszú idő telt el, de vannak mások akikkel tartja a kapcsolatot, és azóta sem dolgoztak fel minden veszteséget, ha egyáltalán fel lehet mindent dolgozni.

Hermione az órájára pillantott. Az nem csak a találkozó közeledtét jelezte számára. Ideje volt, hogy elővegye a kis dobozkát a kabátja zsebéből. Kivett egy szemet a cukorkákkal teli csomagból, amit korábban a saját maga által készített bájitalba mártott. A cukor íze teljesen eltűnt ezen folyamat végére, de az undorító érzés legalább egy kicsit elvonta a figyelmét a más jellegű fájdalmakról. Persze csak egy rövid időre. Aztán hagyta hogy az orvosság hatni kezdjen.

A művelet elvégzése közben látta amint Draco rásandít a kis dobozra. A jellegzetes szagot talán nem érezte, de akkor is feltűnt neki, hogy ez nem egyszerű édesség. Talán mert az órájára nézés után vette be, vagy az undorodó enyhe összerándulás miatt ami a lenyelését követte.

Hermionének feltűnt Draco reakciója, ahogy előbb rábámult a gyógyszerére, majd összerázta a hideg. Egyértelmű volt, hogy neki is bőven kijárt az ilyen jellegű terápiából. Hermione végül rászánta magát, hogy mondjon valamit. Bármilyen személyes kérdés helyett ami Draco életére vonatkozott, ő egy olyant tett fel, amiről nem szívesen beszélt volna idegenekkel, csakis olyanokkal akik hasonló dolgokon mentek keresztül és hasonlóan éltek volna utána mint ő maga. Kérdése váratlan és lényegre törő volt:

\- PTSD?

Draco ekkor ismét ránézett, de hátát továbbra sem egyenesítette ki. Másodpercekig csak kényelmetlenül mozgatta ajkait, mint aki válaszolni akar, de nem jönnek a szavak. Végül nehezen, de érthetően kinyögte:

\- Önutálat. - félrenézett, egy pillanatra gondolkodott, mint aki nem biztos abban, hogy tényleg őszinte akar lenni, majd folytatta - És... likantrópia.

Ezek után, csakhogy szavait igazolja gyengén bólintott egyet, majd ismét előre nézett és a járdát bámulta tovább.

Tehát igaz. - gondolta Hermione.

Tovább ült mellette még egy kicsit, majd rászánta magát, és gyengéden megfogta a mellette ülő Draco kezét, ami addig a varázsló combján pihent. Gyengén megszorította és érezte, hogy ő viszonozza a szorítást, de akkor sem szólt semmit. Nem is nézett rá. Hermione lassan elengedte a kezét, amire továbbra sem mozdult. Csak ült ott némán és magába zuhanva. Valami mintha mégis változott volna az egész testtartásán.

\- Jobb? - kérdezte Hermione.

\- Jobb. - válaszolt Draco határozott hangon.

Hermione azonban nem bírta tovább. A hűvös, de ugyanakkor emberi reakció, és az őszinte válasz cselekvésre kényszerítette. Közelebb húzódott hozzá, majd váratlanul szorosan átölelte. Ömlött a víz az ingjéből, ahogy a karok köré szorultak. Teste taszítóan hideg volt és fenntartott mozdulatlansága az egyértelmű bizalmatlanság jeleként nyilvánult meg Hermione szemében. A boszorkánynak azonban mégis jólesett, mert tudta, hogy Draconak most pont szüksége volt legalább egy ölelésre, még ha nem is éppen tőle szerette volna megkapni. Tudta, hogy elidegenedő viselkedése első sorban nem az ő jelenléte miatt, hanem a saját magához való viszonya végett állt fenn. Nem akarta tovább kínozni, így néhány másodperc után elengedte.

Egy könnycsepp gördült le a párás levegőtől már amúgy is nedves arcán, ahogy a még mindig mozdulatlan varázslót nézte, akin továbbra sem látott semmilyen érzelmet. Lassan felállt és néhány lépést tett hátra, de szemét továbbra sem vette le róla.

\- Vigyázz magadra Draco! - szólt szomorúan.

Mikor nem kapott azonnal reakciót, elfordult és már indult volna is a másik irányba, de akkor ismét meghallotta a hangot a pad felől.

\- Hermione! - a boszorkány erre visszafordult és ránézett - Vigyázz magadra! - hangja erőtlen, de őszinte volt.

Hermione elmosolyodott és biccentett felé. Ezek után Draco ismét visszatért eredeti testhelyzetébe és szeme a földre meredt.

A boszorkány lassan elindult a Minisztérium felé. Egy felől sajnálta, hogy ilyen állapotban látta Dracot, de egyben némi elégtételt is érzett a tettei miatt. De akkor is az egykori bajtársait látta benne, és legfőképp saját magát. Csupán sejthette, hogy akkor látta a varázslót utoljára. Visszagondolva örült neki, hogy utolsó találkozásuk alkalmával egy rövid pillanatnyi törődést és reményt nyújtott Draco felé.

A megbeszélés végeztével Hermione ugyanazon az úton indult hazafelé. Már sötét volt, de tisztán látta hogy a pad most üresen áll. Lassan elkezdett tovább ballagni a nedves járdán. Egy perc sem telt el mire az órájára pillantott. Elővette a dobozt a zsebéből és kivett egy cukrot. Megforgatta a kezében, majd kettéharapta és csak az egyik felét nyelte le. A másikat a közeli csatornanyílásra dobta, ahol az a rácson keresztül lezuhant, és elsodorta magával a víz.

fin!

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, ha végigolvastad. Visszajelzéseknek örülök.


End file.
